


Marry Me

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Series: When Words Aren't Enough [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Song Lyrics, This is actually the sappiest thing ever, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: Cassandra and Jake have been together for almost two years, and they've seen many a milestone together. Now, on a normal day at the Library, Jake has a surprise for Cassie..and one more milestone to create





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this idea came to me after I wrote in my Christmas fic about Jake asking Cassie to move in with him in a big way, and I questioned how he would top it with a proposal. This is my answer to that! It's super sappy and really unrealistic honestly but hey, we all need that kind of fanfic in our lives sometimes. So enjoy!  
> Also this one goes out to justlook3 who needed some cheering up.

“Miss Cillian?”

Cassandra sat at the annex’s conference table and looked up from her research to find Jenkins approaching her.

“What’s up Mr. Jenkins?” she asked.

“Mr. Stone asked me to tell you that he needed your help with something” the old caretaker said.

“Oh okay.” She got up and smoothed out her skirt before turning to walk to Jacob’s office

Jenkins stepped in front of her to stop her.

“He’s not in his office” he said. “I’ll take you to him”

Cassandra raised her eyebrows in confusion. When Jacob had left a few hours ago he had told her he was going to his office. So why wasn’t he there now? And why couldn’t Jenkins just tell her where to go? She shrugged and followed him anyway.

They walked for a minute or so before entering the Library’s giant hallway of doors. Now Cassandra was even more befuddled. Why was he taking her here? They never worked anywhere down here. This is where artifacts were stored.

Eventually he led her in front of a door that she’d seen once before, but had never entered. It was plain and wooden in an arched shape, with a plain black handle on it. Jenkins opened the door and indicated for Cassandra to go ahead of him. She looked at him quizzically before heading into the room, which was completely dark. She turned to ask Jenkins what was going on, but he was already closing the door.

“You’ll find the light switch you need on the wall behind you to the right” he said. “Oh, and Miss.Cillian…” Jenkins paused after saying her name and smiled at her, in a way that was mildly suspicious.

“Enjoy” he said, and closed the door completely.

Cassandra turned, completely at a loss of what to think, and a little scared. She turned to the wall and felt around for the little light switch. She heard a click, and suddenly the whole room lit up before her, section by section. Immediately she stopped breathing. Directly in front of her were strings of pale pink and blue lights, hanging from the ceiling straight down to the floor. And as far as she could see, the room went deep beyond that, and everything was lit up.

She stood frozen for a moment, admiring everything around her, and unsure what to do. And then the music began to play, and she wanted to cry. She recognized the song immediately. She had it on her phone. It was _Marry Me_ by Train. Suddenly she thought she knew what was happening, and yet she still didn’t know what to expect.

She composed herself and then walked forward, pushing the lights apart so that she could pass through them. When the path cleared, she found herself in a nearly empty space. She looked to her left and gasped. There was a hand-painted sign that said _First Meeting_ and below it a hand drawn picture of her, dressed the way she was on her first day at the library, looking to her right with sunlight hitting her face.  

She walked closer to the picture and reached for it, her fingers just skimming the colored canvas. She then noticed a little note written on it, in the negative space.

“This is how I saw you the first day we met”

Underneath that was the date, so long ago now, when their lives had changed forever.

_Forever could never be long enough for me, to feel like I’ve had long enough with you_

She walked forward a bit more, and to the right was a similar set up. The sign there read _First Kiss_ , and the picture below it was also hand made. It showed the two of them, when she’d first kissed him, alone in a darkened annex, late one night after a difficult mission. That, like the first picture, had a date underneath it, nearly two years after the first one.  

_Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way_

Forward and to the left was a third picture, this one titled _First Date_. The picture underneath this one was an actual photograph, taken in the middle of Central Park.

It was late winter and they were clad in hats and scarves, and there had been lights on the tree. A stranger had offered to take it for them. In the picture she was hanging on his arm, the two of them smiling brightly. She saw it in the smile and she remembered it well: that was the happiest she had ever been at that point.

There was another hallway then, this time covered by vines. Cassandra walked through again, more quickly this time. She was eager to see what he had in store for her next.

In the next room, just like before, the first picture was titled with the sign _First Dance_. Underneath it was her favorite picture of them, that was framed in their apartment. The photographer at Eve and Flynn’s wedding had captured it, and it showed them dancing together, the lights on the dance floor hitting just so that they came out as a silhouette, showing only slight bits of their colors. A smaller sign to the right of it had the lyrics to the song that was playing _I’m Reflecting Light_

The next station was titled _First “I Love You”_. Framed underneath it were two sound waves. A note with an explanation told her that they were the sound waves of what they’d said to each other that day. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes now.

_Marry Me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafè_

The next moment was less serious, but she loved it just as much as the others. It was titled _First Sleepover_ , and showed a picture of the first time she’d stayed at his apartment. She laughed when she saw it. They were on the couch, and she was in bright pink polka dotted pajamas, passed out on his shoulder, and he was making s shushing sign to the camera.

_Say you will._

She was at another hallway then. This path’s streamer was made up of garlands covered in paper hearts. She giggled as she passed through them and they tickled her. She couldn’t believe he’d done all of this for her.

_Together could never be close enough for me, to feel like I am close enough to you_

The next frame that she came upon took her breath away all over again. It was bigger than the rest of them, and was titled with _First Year_. The date at the bottom was the same as the one underneath the First Kiss picture, but this one, of course, was a year later. The huge picture in the center showed them at their anniversary dinner. Her hand found the heart shaped locket hanging around her neck, that he’d given her as a gift at that dinner. She’d worn it every day since.

_I’ll wear out the words “I love you” and “you’re beautiful”_

She walked a bit slower now as she headed to the next picture. This one had two small frames, and two different dates. It was titled _Meeting the Family._ One frame showed a picture of them at Jake’s sister’s wedding, when Cassandra had first met his family. The other showed them with her parents at their 40th wedding anniversary dinner, which Cassandra had been invited to. It was the first time Jake had met them.

Cassandra’s feet barely wanted to move as she got closer and closer to the current time. They’d come so far, and she knew what was coming at the end of all of this. Seeing all of the moments in front of her, everything that led them to here and now, left her full of emotions that she didn’t even know how to identify.

_Now that the wait is over, love has surely shown her my way_

The next frame made Cassandra blush, but cry as well. It was titled _First Time,_ and was a small frame with a simple painting in it: two bare silhouettes facing each other with a heart in between them. Cassandra let her fingers graze the picture as she walked by it. She didn’t need any specifics to know what it signified.

She was in another hallway then, this one a tunnel with walls that were lined with fairy lights. She could tell she was getting close to the end, both by the scenery changes and the progression of the framed moments.

_Marry me, today and every day_

The next one she came upon was from only six months ago, titled _First Apartment_. The framed picture was one Baird and Flynn had taken of them, standing in front of the apartment building where they’d rented a place together. His arm was around her and she held up the keys smiling goofily.

The next frame was titled _Godparents_ , and showed them with Eve and Flynn’s daughter. The picture was recent, and she was three months old, but the date underneath showed her birthday. Cassandra smiled as she remembered the day Eve and Flynn had asked them to be the godparents. They’d said that they couldn’t think of a more loving couple, or anyone more perfect for the job.

Cassandra knew as she made her way to the next frame that the journey was coming to an end. Her footsteps were small, and her limbs shook with each step. Her breathing was heavy and slow, and she could feel butterflies in her stomach, and the pounding of her heart in her chest.

_Promise me you’ll always be, happy by my side_

The last frame was titled _First Vacation_ , and showed a collage of pictures of them from two weeks ago, in front of Cinderella Castle at the Magic Kingdom in Disney World. Cassandra had mouse-ears on her head that were adorned with a giant pink bow, and Jake’s were decorated like Woody from Toy Story. There were a few regular pictures, one with them holding Tinkerbell in their hands, and even a close up of them kissing.

She took a deep breath and turned to the hallway she saw next to her. She gasped again as she realized what was around her this time. Strings hung from the ceiling again, and this time their decoration was pictures of Jake and Cassandra, from throughout their relationship. There were pictures from every day she’d passed so far, and from other dates they’d gone on, and just silly selfies they’d taken. Some of them were even from before they had started dating.

_I promise to sing to you when all the music dies_

Cassandra reached the end of the tunnel, and found herself standing in front of one final giant frame, open and big as a doorway. She mounted her feet on the floor and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was coming, but was surprised when she didn’t yet see Jake anywhere. Then the music that had been surrounding her stopped. Everything was silent and lonely for a moment, and she didn’t know what was going on…until she heard a guitar.

“Marry me, today and every day”

She finally broke down as soon as she heard Jake’s voice. Still singing, he stepped into view, playing his guitar and walking towards her.

“Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafè. Say you will. Say you will”

He played the last chords and then held out his hand to her. She took it and stepped through it into a giant room that was set up like a fairytale garden.

“Hey” he said.

“Hi” she cried.

He led her to the center of the room. She laughed in spite of it all, though tears were still pouring out of her eyes.

“Cassie” Jake said. “We have been through so much together. I began admiring you minutes after we met, fell in love with you not long after that, and when your lips met mine for the first time, I knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that you were the one I was meant to make all my milestones with. So I guess, after all of this, there’s only one thing left to say”

He stepped back from her and got down on one knee before pulling out a ring. Cassandra screamed. She knew it was coming, and yet she still felt like he had taken her by surprise.

“Cassandra Cillian” he said. “Will you marry me?”

Cassandra was crying so hard that she couldn’t do much but nod. Jake smiled and stood up. Before he could even get the ring on her finger, she’d rushed to kiss him. It was breathless and wet, covered by all her tears.

Cassandra took deep breaths as he slipped the ring onto her finger then. She barely looked at it before flinging herself into his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he lifted her up and spun her around in the air.

As she buried her head in her shoulder and breathed him in, she couldn’t help but think about how this was the happiest day of her life. She’d spent nearly twenty years living in her lonely, limited life, feeling like she’d never have much of anything that mattered, and somehow she’d had the miracle of coming across someone who found a way to give her a forever, a fairytale. And he was someone who made her happier than any math equation or scientific formula.

When things slowed down she held out her left hand to admire the ring now sparkling on it. The fairy lights all around them reflected off of the diamond, painting the perfect final detail to their picture-perfect moment.

“How’d you do this?” she asked.

“Well” he explained. “It turns out the Library has a sort of Room of Requirement, you know like in Harry Potter? I was talking to Flynn about what I wanted to do, and he told me about this, and I went to it, and it appeared as a giant hallway to me, with a garden at the end.

So I made all the paintings and the pictures, and Jones helped me with the technology stuff to rig up the lights, and Flynn helped me with the math I needed, and Baird pitched in too, and this happened.”

Cassandra smiled and moved towards him again.

“I love you Jacob” she sighed.

“I love you too Cass” he replied.

They joined together for another kiss, and, hidden in between all the streamers and vines, Jenkins snapped a picture of the two of them, standing in the final picture frame: a memory to forever preserve their latest milestone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And no I totally didn't purposefully make their first dance the same as Luke and Lorelai's first dance in Gilmore Girls I don't know WHAT you're talking about.


End file.
